los sueños se hacen realidad
by nikingk
Summary: que el titulo no los engañe, hay algo muy siniestro en esa frase que nadie te ha dicho pero en este especial hallowen yo te lo dire ¿quieres conocer la verdad? advetencia gore leve , algunos errores ortograficos es mi primer especial hallowen , no sean crueles basado en mi otro fic el extraño de verde


¡Fanfic o truco! Mis queridos lectores de internet, tal como prometí en mi otro fic "el extraño de verde"

Link: s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Trago desde los rincones más ocurso de mi mente perturbada, un especial de hallowen solo para ustedes

Pero primero una pregunta

¿Qué les parece el remake de "Mario y Luigi súper star saga"?

Por mi parte me gusto bastante el estilo de diseño que escogieron, me dio gusto que sacaran ese remake pues es uno de mis juegos favoritos

Lastimosamente no lo he podido jugar

Y ustedes preguntaran

¿Por qué mencionas eso en un especial hallowen?

Pues verán mis amigos, justamente en ese juego hay parte en especial que a mi parecer encaja con la intención de este fic

Tengo una anécdota que me ocurrió mientras jugaba al juego original, pero se las contare al final del fanfic

Y principalmente iba a hablar de esta anécdota en el otro fic "el extraño de verde" y pienso hacerlo, pero me pareció adecuado mencionarlo primero aquí para culminar el especial

Y ahora prepárense para sumergirse en la historia

Pero antes de leer quiero que tengan en cuenta los siguientes puntos

Este fic está ambientado en el universo de otra historia " el extraño de verde" pero 3 años antes de los eventos ocurridos ahí , así que les sugiero leerlo primero, para que estén familiarizados

Lo segundo, es que este fic no es en sí como decir " o por dio la masacre en Texas versión smash bros" , no en este fic no va a haber masacre al menos no completamente , solo gore levemente descrito y quizás una cuantas referencias al suicidio

A pesar de ser un fic smash , no esperen que aparezcan todos los personajes del juego , en especial los de las siguientes sagas : star fox , fire emblem , xenoblade cronicles entre otros

El por qué de la falta de algunos personajes de esas franquicias es por qué algunas no me he jugado ni un solo juego , ya sea por qué no he tenido oportunidad o por otra razón

Necesitaran un conocimiento básico de casi todas las franquicias de nintendo

Una vez aclarado eso comencemos poniendo el ambiente con unas cortas historias de terror que ley en internet

1) no sientes tu teléfono en tu bolsillo

2) despiertas, ves tú teléfono, hay una foto tuya durmiendo, vives solo

3) una carta pasa por debajo de la puerta, pero es la puerta de tu closet

3) estas en el baño público haciendo del "2", revisas a tu lado y vez el rollo de papel higiénico vacio

6) estas durmiendo a un niño pequeño

El dice "creo que hay alguien debajo de mi cama, ¿podrías revisar?

Tú revisas bajo la cama

Y esta el mismo niño y te dice

"hay alguien encima de mi cama"

Y unos pies sangrantes se posan al lado de ti

7) nintendo quiebra y no vuelves a jugar ningún juego de sus franquicias, jamás

Y la peor de todas

8) tu historial de internet se vuelve público

A que esa última te dio miedo

Bueno ahora si a lo que vinieron

Producciones NIKINGk presenta

Una obra original de mi cerebro-chan obviamente

LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD

Los sueños se hacen realidad

Ese era el pensamiento en la mente del menor de los hermanos fontaneros

Pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su compañero toon link que hacia onomatopeyas típicas de él y de su "yo" mayor para llamar su atención

Luigi: perdón, me quede pensando. Se excuso el bigotón

El niño solo señalo un pedazo de tela que estaba tendida en el suelo junto a un montón de frascos de pintura de todos los colores

Luigi: si, ya sé que podríamos escribir, ¿Qué te parece? , "los sueños se hacen realidad". Pregunto el mayor al infante de pelo rubio

El pequeño solo asintió energéticamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo a ayudar a Luigi cumplir el cometido

Pero déjenme explicarles lo que sucede

Hoy es un gran día en el multiverso nintendo

Hoy es el aniversario de cuando el viaje entre universo fue descubierto y por ende dando creación a la liga de peleadores mas inusual que pudiera existir

SUPER SMASH BROS

Todos los participantes decidieron hacer una celebración junto a un torneo amistoso

Cada uno de ellos fue encargado por un rol específico por máster hand para preparar la celebración

Tanto como héroes como villanos tenían que colaborar entre sí para que la celebración ocurriese sin contratiempos

Pero por una petición anónima (bayoneta tenia flojera) se pidió que todo fuera al azar para que nadie se pudiera quejar del trabajo que le toco

Se hizo un sorteo de nombres, cada grupo será conformado de dos para completar la tarea

Execto el que estuviera encargado de hacer el banquete, este sería de tres por que era un trabajo complicado

Pues a Luigi y a toon link le toco hacer una pancarta motivadora, el trabajo más fácil

Y por si alguien quiere saber a bayoneta le toco preparan el banquete junto a wario y a cloud quienes por desgracia al igual que ella no tenían ningún talento en la cocina, y máster hand les amenazo con que si no quedaba bueno echarlos al espacio

Pero a dónde íbamos

El bigotón verde daba pinceladas de pinturas de diferentes colores mientras era ayudado por el infante

Una vez terminado colgaron su obra e una cuerda para que se secase con la brisa

"los sueños se hacen realidad". Leía mentalmente el fontanero, pues así era para el

Por fin podría combatir en un torneo sin la presión competitiva que estos representaban, y no solo eso sino que por fin tendría una oportunidad para debutar su smash final

El nunca había hecho uno, siempre que lograba tener la bola smash en sus manos por alguna razón desconocida no lograba ejecutarlo

Pero él no se dejo llevar por esa desilusión

Este día estaba decidido a hacerlo sea como sea

No soportaría ver de nuevo la cara de lástima que le tenía cada que fallaba al intentarlo

La incomodidad en el ambiente

Era como si los demás ya estuvieran esperando que fallase y luego les decían frases como

"no te preocupes, no siempre funciona"

"casi lo consigues"

"le pudo pasar a cualquiera"

Esas frases, esas malditas, frases aunque bien intencionadas, son las frases que le dices a un niño pequeño para evitar que llore cuando algo no le sale

Frases que apoyaban el conformismo con la situación, pero él no quería conformarse, él quería ser mejor

Era como si creyeran que él era el indefenso Luigi que siempre debe ser cuidado, nadie lo trata como a un peleador mas

Quizás no el más fuerte, quizás no el más veloz, pero un peleador al fin y al cabo

Preferiría que le dijeran cosas levemente hirientes a que le dijeran las agridulces palabras de consuelo

¡Hasta samus, que es la mujer más fría que ha conocido, le ha dicho cosas así!

Y que él fuera en cierto grado adorable no era escusa para el trato que recibía, es decir, ya vieron a kirby

Y eso es algo mas, en las peleas en las que él ha participado siempre da la sensación de que es una de esas luchas actuadas de las pelis de acción

No importa si hay como 8 peleadores en la arena, ninguno va hacia el

Lo cual solo lo hacía pensar dos cosas

O no le veían como una amenaza, o simplemente lo veían como un relleno, no importa los años que pasasen, aun sentía ese trato de cuando estaba completamente a la sombra de Mario

Lo veían como si el sin Mario no era nada

Quizás no lo hacia intencionalmente pero lo hacían

Pero ya no mas cuando consiguiese completar su smash final y vieran que el podía conseguir sus propios logros sin necesidad de Mario, lo empezarían a tratar mas como un smasher

Si los sueños hoy se cumplían para el bigotón

Una vez se seco el cartel lo tomaron y lo fueron a guindar en la entrada de la mansión smash

Luigi venia silbando el tema principal de Mario bros y toon link mientras iba pateando una piedra que encontró por ahí

Una vez llegaron a la mansión pudieron notar que estaban bowser y ganon acomodando las mesas pues ese era el trabajo que le salió a los villanos , y esta de mas destacar que no les agradaba para nada el hecho de tener que hacer dicha empresa

Se sentían un poco humillados de que dos figuras del mal que debían ser temidas y respetadas se encontraban cargando unas sillas y de paso fraternizando en una fiesta con sus peores enemigos

Si sus esbirros se enteraran, serian la vergüenza en sus mundos

Pero claro cuando le plantearon la idea a máster hand les dijo que dejaran de quejarse o los echaría al espacio

Básicamente eso le dice a todo el que le lleva la contraria

Pues a los villanos no les quedo de otra que hacer caso a lo que la mano (mejor dicho guante) flotadora les ordenaba

Luigi los saludo de manera amigable solo para molestarlos

Objetivo que se llevo a cabo con éxito pues cuando oyeron su amistoso saludo los villanos solo gruñeron en respuesta

Luigi: (aun no se acostumbran a vivir todos juntos). Pensó el de gorra verde mientras retomaba el curso a su mini cruzada para colgar el cartel

Una vez llegaron a la puerta principal, lugar donde se debía colgar el cartel, el fontanero se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio en realidad

Luigi: necesitaremos una escalera. Dijo en voz alta para que su pequeño compañero hyliano lo oyera

Toon link solo una onomatopeya afirmativa al ver la altura de la puerta se lo debían haber visto venir de lejos, pero ya era tarde para reflexionar a profundidad sobre el error

Claro que podían usar las habilidades de acróbata de Luigi o algún ítem de toon link para llevar a cabo la tarea sin molestarse en buscar el instrumento convencional

Pero eso seria alardear y una clara muestra de flojera de un alto nivel

Preferían evitarse las miradas acusadoras de los demás e ir por la escalera al almacén de objetos útiles

Las dos entidades vestidas de verde entraron a la mansión

Y lo primero que vieron en la sala principal fue a donkey Kong y a ridley inflando globos que servirían de decoración al evento

Y en otra esquina kirby y el "aldeano" estaban cargando cajas que contenían comida que seria preparase por bayoneta, cloud y wario

Luigi solo podía reír ante lo desbalanceado que estaban los trabajos que se le asignaron a cada uno de ellos

Un ejemplo claro era el que tenía enfrente

El mono y el pterodáctilo se encargaban de inflar los globos, pero mientras que donkey no tenia problema con eso, para ridley era un tortura puesto a que al no tener labios hacer dicha tarea era muy complicado y cuando conseguía de algún modo inflar uno, sus largos colmillo como lanzas los reventaban haciendo que el esfuerzo se perdiera

Y los otros dos no estaban mejor

¿Una situación digna de risa?

Ver a "aldeano" en un intento fallido de detener a kirby de que se coma la comida de las cajas

Luigi miro de manera cómplice a toon link y ambos pusieron una sonrisa y solo no se carcajearon para no molestar a los pobres

Luigi: (pensándolo bien, que me dieran el trabajo del cartel por pena no esta tan mal)

El bigotón y el niño rubio reanudaron su camino

Pasaron la sala principal y siguieron por uno del pasillo de la mansión

Ambos iban en silencio

Bueno toon link no tenía opción, pero Luigi iba callado y pensativo

Su mirada estaba fija en la pared del pasillo que aparte de tener ventanas al por mayor que daban una vista directa del jardín, tenían los cuadros de los smasher del primero al último, lo cual hacia ver que el pasillo era innecesariamente largo

Pero había un error, no todos tenían un cuadro

Él era el que no aparecía en la pared innecesariamente larga del pasillo innecesariamente largo

¿La razón?

Bueno en realidad es una historia un poco cómica

Flash back

Máster hand había dado el anuncio de que haya cuadros de todos los luchadores, y para ello se le tomaría una foto que se quedaría de por vida

Hiendo contra toda lógica, en vez de crear una cámara con sus poderes, el ser supremo rento una cámara en una tienda cualquiera por un periodo determinado

Debido a que eran muchos y tomaría una cantidad enorme de tiempo tomarles la foto a todos, Y como no quería que su imagen de ser perfecto se viera tachada por una devolución atrasada

Les dijo a los smasher que sería tomada el día siguiente a las tres de la mañana y solo por 2 horas

Y como todos saben, nadie que duerma y se levante a las tres de la mañana se ve presentable, así que tenían que levantarse aun más temprano para poder arreglarse y poder cumplir el objetivo

Y ahí es cuando entra la parte graciosa

Luigi le dijo a Mario que lo despertara media hora antes para poder estar listo, esto debido a que estuvo entrenado en secreto para poder utilizar smash final y estaba agota como para poder levantarse por el mismo a esa hora

El bitongo de rojo dio respuesta afirmativa a su petición

Pero…..

Resulto que también peach también le había hecho la misma petición, solo que ella pidió 45 minutos de adelanto ,15 minutos antes de lo que el pidió

Viendo esta diferencia de tiempo el bigotón de rojo se dio a completar primero la petición de la princesa

Pero…

Obviamente el se levanto mucho más temprano para poder arreglarse, el nunca se aparecería frente a la princesa del reino champiñón desarreglado

olvidando de manera conveniente que ella había curado con sus poderes las veces que se quedaban sin champiñones , y no hablamos de simples raspones , hablamos de cortadas profundas, quemaduras de segundo grado ,pies torcidos y solo una vez(esperando que sea la última) un hueso salido por la piel

Y después de todo eso aun le preocupa su ropa a la hora de estar frente a ella

Pero eso eran cosas de enamorados, que Luigi no podía entender hasta que le llegara su turno

Pero al punto

Resulta que una vez la despertó y se arreglo se fue a cumplir su "deber" con la princesa y una vez esta estaba lista se pusieron a conversar, pero sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos se movieron inconscientemente y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala principal donde se iniciaba una fila que daba hacia un cuarto donde se tomarían las fotos y se quedaron ahí junto a los otros dichosos que habían conseguido levantarse temprano y ser los primeros en la fila

Y mientras el pobre Luigi descansaba en brazos de Morfeo incapaz de ver la desdicha que se le acercaba

Pero un pequeño instinto de supervivencia que desarrollas cuando tienes a un hermano tan distraído para lo trivial como puede ser Mario lo despertó, tarde, pero lo despertó, una vez devuelto a la realidad y más retrasado que un caracol se dio un arreglo rápido, iría tarde pero al menos su foto saldría bien

Llego a la sala principal y solo agrando los ojos al ver la enorme fila que se había hecho

Y ahí tuvo que esperar, y después de un pequeño rato Mario pasó de vuelta de tomarse su foto

Al fontanero rojo ver al de verde dio una mirada apenada y dijo

Mario: lo siento bro, me quede en el espacio. Se excuso el de rojo

Luigi solo rodo los ojos en señal de conformismo

Luigi desearía decir que fue la única vez que paso algo así…..

Vaya que lo desearía

Después de horas de estar parado en la fila en donde maldijo para sus adentros de manera continúa por no haber traído un banquito para sentarse a esperar

No es como si estar parado por horas lo molestara, el había aguantado peores pero ahora mismo estaba cansado de todo el esfuerzo que ponía en sus entrenamientos para poder utilizar su smash final

Solo se limito a dar un suspiro de resignación

La fila se hacía mas eterna a cada minuto que pasaba y conversar con lo que estaban afrente suyo, no era opción, los demás smasher no solo le desbordaban ríos de lastima hacia su persona en combate, no, no, no. el trato también se expandía hacia sus conversaciones habituales, por eso entrenaba tan duro para lograr su smash final ganar algo de respeto

¡No podía tener conversaciones normales! , todos siempre hablaban de los combates y de sus aventuras

Y los que escuchaban siempre con una sonrisa confiada como si fueran viejos camaradas de guerra hablando de hazañas de antaño

Pero cuando él lo hacía parecía más como si un niño les contara a sus padres una cosa totalmente obvia y que es conocimiento básico y lo peor es que su hermano antevenía cada que le pillaba contando sus historias solo que a él si le tomaban enserio

¡Definitivamente haría ese smash! ¡O si no nunca tendría vida social común!

Pero por el momento se enfoco en la situación aún faltaban como 30 por delante y cada una tomaba como 15 minutos, por que algunos eran muy quisquillosos y querían verse lo mejor posible así que hacían muchas poses

Una eternidad después

Por fin tocaba su turno el que estaba delante del ya se tomaba la foto

Por fin la espera había terminado

Una vez que el otro se salió del cuarto donde se hacia la foto Luigi entro

Frente de la cámara estaba un banco para que se pudiera sentar y atrás de la misma estaba masterhand que hacía de fotógrafo

Esta de más decir que Luigi casi llora de felicidad al ver el banco

Del tomo su lugar, máster estaba por tomar su foto

Pero ahí venia otra escena graciosa

Un reloj "cucú" que estaba en el cuarto sonó

Masterhand: oh vaya, se me hace tarde para ir a un compromiso. Dijo hiendo en dirección hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación

Luigi: oye espera, ¿y mi foto? pregunto el fontanero verde

Masterhand: no te preocupes por eso, el fotógrafo suplente viene en camino. Dijo para pasar por la puerta

Luigi: (¿fotógrafo suplente?).Dijo el fontanero en su mente

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe demostrando a un siempre loco crazyhand

Crazyhand: hola bigotón, yo te tomare la foto. Explico el ser cósmico

Todo hubiera estado bien, si no fuera por que crazyhand sufría de múltiples tic constantes típico del él, que hacían que se moviera cada tres segundos

Y como todos saben moviente y foto no son palabras que se mezclan bien

Luigi: pero…intento objetar el fontanero pero el ser cósmico ya había agarrado la cámara

Crazyhand: di whisky. Dijo presionando el botón para capturar el momento

Pero sucedió lo obvio y la foto salió movida

Crazyhand: oh salió movida, no importa te tomare otra

Luigi: pero….intento objetar otra vez el fontanero pero otra vez fue interrumpido

Crazyhand: di queso. Y volvió a tomar la foto con otro resultado borroso

En eso reloj cucú que estaba en la habitación sonó de nuevo

Crazyhand: vaya parece que llego la hora de devolver la cámara, no te preocupes por tu foto, no hay nada que la edición digital no pueda arreglar. Y dicho eso abandono el cuarto antes de darle oportunidad a Luigi de responder

El fontanero verde solo quedo con la vista en la puerta donde recientemente había salido en ser cósmico

Luego solo se recostó en el banco de manera cansada y dio un suspiro de resignación

Sabía bien que ninguna edición digital podía arreglar algo tan movido y dudaba enserio que máster utilizara su poder cósmico para arreglarla, el cual él consideraba muy valioso, para ser malgastado en cosas triviales y dudaba enserio que aceptara una foto vieja o incluso una recién sacada pues a máster le gusto que todo salga bien sin excepciones y decirle sobre lo que le paso solo seria enojarlo

Tendría que esperar hasta que se decidieran a actualizar la foto, lo que posiblemente no pasaría en mucho tiempo

Definitivamente las cartas no jugaron a favor de Luigi ese día

Y su hermano tampoco lo hizo

Fin del flash back

Luigi ahora estaba más serio, lo que había comenzado como un recuerdo con una sonrisa, se había transformado en una mueca pensativa

Luigi: (la recuerdo menos graciosa que antes). Pensó examinado la situación

Toda la vida se había reído de su propia desgracia, por que solo hacia conseguía que esta no lo derrumbara, como cuando lo molestaban en la escuela o cuando falló en su primera misión junto a su hermano y lo golpeo el primer Goomba, ese tipo de situaciones aunque amargas al momento, le causaban cierta gracia al recordarlos, pero por alguna razón ya no lo hacían, ahora había un pequeño sentimiento acido que se alojaba entre el estomago y el pecho como cando te cae mal la comida

La mueca pensativa paso a una melancólica, cosa que no paso depaspersivida para su acompañante que lo miro de manera introspectiva como pensando en su mente infantil la causa del cambio

Pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, hasta donde tenía entendido Luigi no es de lo que se quedan mucho rato triste, tarde o temprano vuelven a sonreír

El hyliano se limito a seguir viendo el jardín por la ventana, le encantaban ver las diversas tipos de flores que crecían en el sitio y entre las flores pudo ver a Mario y peach cuyo trabajo que les había tocado era el de recoger flores para hacer adornos y decorar la mesa del banquete

Pero no solo hacían eso si no que también se divertían un poco ayudándose entre ellos dos para tomar las flores sin tener que causar un desastre en el jardín

Esos dos enserio tenían química

El pequeño tuvo una idea

A Luigi les gustaba que lo demás estuviese feliz y también les gustaba las novelas de romance, pues este siempre se ponía a leer alguna que sacaba de la gran biblioteca de la mansión

Entonces quizás ver a su hermano feliz y una esa romántica lo animaría y despejaría su mente de lo que sea que estuviere pensando

El niño tomo la manga del traje de Luigi

Este solo salió de su burbuja de pensamiento y detuvo su andar para voltear y darle una mirada interrogante al niño

este solo señalo a la ventana donde se podía visualizar la escena diciendo en lenguaje verbal que voltear para allá , cosa que Luigi entendió completamente al fijar la mirada en donde señalaba el infante dan dándose cuenta de lo que en verdad quería que viera

Toon link a la vez volteo hacia el mayor esperando ver una sonrisa de felicidad empática, pero solo vio unos ojos vacios y perdidos y pudo jurar en nombre de las diosas de su mundo que pudo ver por un microsegundo una aura verde oscura que envolvía al fontanero

Por su parte Luigi había reanudado la marcha dejando unos pasos atrás al niño que lo veía con extrañeza

Luigi se detuvo un momento y dijo sin voltear

Luigi: vamos, se nos hace tarde. Dijo con voz vacía como si no sintiera nada

Toon link empezó a caminar para alcanzarlo pensando en que pudo haber fallado su plan

Toonlink: (¿tal vez?... ya no le gustan las de romance). Pensó el infante

Ambos luchadores de inmediato siguieron su andar hasta su destino

Más tarde ese día

Sol que adornaba el día se retiro dejando de relevo a la luna y a sus estrellas

El día había pasado lento debido al trabajo que hayan hecho todos los smasher para preparar la fiesta y el

Y en la mansión smasher todo estaba listo para la celebración, todos los smasher estaban con sus típicas vestimentas, obviamente nunca se cambiaban de estilo, ni siquiera para cosas elegantes, ¿Por qué comenzar ahora?

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio de la mansión donde múltiples mesas estaban puestas junto a sillas para poder sentarse y cada mesa estaba adornada con una maseta con bellas flores

Y al final de todo el banquete había salido, aunque por poco incendian la mansión….tres veces

Todos se acomodaron en sillas en grupos de seis por mesa y en una pequeña tarima que ellos mismos construyeron estaba masterhand el cual hacia papel de presentador junto a su hermano crazyhand

Todos compartían orgullo, al saber que ellos mismos habían sido los que hicieron posible el evento

Pero todos también compartían la ignorancia

Hacia el menor de los fontaneros que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que su hermano, peach, zelda, toon link, y link

Todos miraban como máster hand y crazy hand dirigían un pequeño número de magia barata para hacer reír a los luchadores

Pero Luigi no lo hacía solo mantenía la vista fija en el jarrón con flores , en especial a una verde esmeralda que resaltaba de las demás por que era la única en el jarrón , pues las otras venían en grupos , ya sea de dos o más , pero esa no , estaba sola

Luigi no era tonto, puede que torpe, pero nunca tonto

El sabía bien que lo que sintió esta mañana no era algo bueno

Desde entonces se puso a meditarlo toda la tarde, se metió a su habitación aprovechando que solo le había tocado poner el letrero y tenía el resto del día libre hasta la noche

Los pensamientos razonables no servían de mucho en temas de sentimientos, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por buscar una razón lógica para lo que pasara, así que usando su no demostrado talento de detective

(Admitámoslo en "Luigi mansión" parece detective, lo mismo en "Mario is mising")

Se hizo la pregunta más común

 **¿Por qué?**

No tenía respuesta solida para esta incógnita, así que hizo otra pregunta típica

 **¿Qué?**

A esta sí que tenía respuesta, lastimosamente no era una respuesta bonita

Celos

Pues si él estaba celoso .No le costaba nada admitirlo, el siempre suele aceptar sus errores

Pero no se confundan, no estaba celoso de que Mario tuviera novia, ni que esta fuera peach

El solo veía a la princesa como una amiga de la infancia

Estaba celoso de la felicidad de los demás, de que a todos se les diera un trato normal y a él no

Y sobre todo estaba harto

De que él las cartas nunca estuvieran a su favor

De que la fortuna le sonriese solo a los demás

Y hay había encontrado respuesta a la anterior incógnita

 **¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué ahora?**

El llevaba todo una vida de desgracias pero nunca le había molestado

 **Por que** había tenido a Mario a su lado para apoyarle

Hay residía el detónate de esa sensación

Últimamente su hermano ya no pasaba tiempo con él y cada vez se alejaba mas de el

Se estaba quedando solo, como la flor del jarrón

No podía culpar a peach por eso, pero a la vez podía sentir esa acidez quemándole el estomago

El era una persona que siempre dejaba que sus emociones por mas ínfimas que están fueran le guiasen, así es como había obtenido sus pocas victorias

Así había vencido al rey boo cuando secuestro a Mario

Pero que pasaba cuando estas emociones se tornaban negativas

No creía que. Mejor dicho sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso

Y por eso ideo una solución

Se iría a casa, al reino champiñón

Pero obviamente no podía irse sin más, eso generaría muchas preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder

Y mentir no era opción .no sabía cómo le hacía pero Mario siempre se las arreglaba para saber cuando mentía, era lógico eran gemelos habían compartido una gran parte de su vida juntos

Pero sin importar que tan poco notable era ,cosa que podía notarse en ese momento donde él estaba pensativo y nadie se daba cuenta , execto toon link que de vez en cuando le daba miradas inquisidoras cortas

Se podía decir que el pequeñín era su amigo más cercano fuera de su mundo, no sabía por qué, era como un **enlace** entre ellos

Luigi rio ante el juego de palabras

(Entanden link=enlace en español)

Pero al tema

A sabiendas de que posiblemente ni noten su ausencia hasta mucho después de que se haya ido

Pero en cuanto se dieran cuenta empezarían las preguntas

Por eso se ideo una coartada

diría que hidria a visitar al "profesor fesor" , cosa que en verdad pensaba hacer , le diría a Mario que lo alcanzara cuando terminaran los asuntos en la mansión smash , el lo esperaría en casa

Sabía bien que máster planeaba un nuevo torneo , y sabia que Mario no podía rechazar uno ,era una figura pública indispensables de estos , eso le daría bastante tiempo para encontrar una solución a ese sentir o al menos hacerlo más soportable

Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible antes de que su sentir empeorara

Pensó dar a conocer su decisión antes de la fiesta

Idea que descarto de inmediato, no podía irse ni antes, ni durante, ni un rato después de esta

Eso levantaría sospechas y su hermano por muy distanciados que estuvieran el notaria que intentaba escapar de algo y lo presionaría asa que se lo dijese

Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para irse

Por ahora se concentraría en evitar el contacto directo e innecesario con los otros, tampoco era muy bueno ocultando emociones se darían cuenta rápido si empezaba a comportarse diferente

Esto le llevaba a pensar en la posibilidad de pedirle a Solid Snake que le enseñara espionaje para poder escabullirse en futuras situaciones parecidas

No participaría en el torneo

¿El smash final? , eso era lo de menos ahora

De todas formas se había enterado de que la petición de bayoneta de que todo se hiciera al azar también incluía el torneo amistoso

Todos habían recibido

Eran casi 50 smasher y solo podían pelear 8 en total, pero en el torneo amistoso solo lucharían 5, sumado a su mala suerte, la posibilidad de que le tocara pelear era mínima

Todo saldría bien, el se hiria, se pondría a meditar, podría relajarse y volver a estar en paz con el mismo y luego volvería para realizar su smash final, como lo dictaba su sueño

Y como decía el cartel que el mismo había escrito y colgado

" **los sueños se hacen realidad"**

Luigi confiaba en ese pensamiento

Pero lo que no sabía el fontanero era que su plan estaba destinado a fracasar desde antes de ser planeado

Resulta que su amigo toon link, justamente por la amistad que tenia con él, no había dejado de pensar del todo sobre el extraño momento vivido en la mañana

Y le había dicho Mario, en su peculiar manera de expresarse, sobre este mismo

El fontanero de rojo mostro cierta sorpresa ante esto y se puso a pensar el por qué de esta reacción pero al final no llegaba a nada

Y no podía preguntarle a Luigi directamente, entonces se pondría a la defensiva y no querría contar nada

Puede que siempre supiera cuando mentía, pero no por eso significaba que supiera cual era la verdad

Por eso no podía darle sospecha de que él sabía algo, dejaría que creyese que ignoraba este hecho para que así actuara como él suele actuar en estos casos, cosa que no aria si supiese que Mario sabía

Hasta ahora solo había estado esquivando a las personas

Mario sabía a donde iba esto, lo siguiente que haría sería irse para mantener distancia, cosa que Mario no iba a permitir, conseguiría la manera de que el mismo hablase de lo que le pasaba y así ayudarlo a solucionarlo

Para lograr esto tenía que subirle el ánimo a su hermano menor

Cosa que esperaba lograr cuando le pidió a masterhand alterar los números para así permitirle luchar a su hermano y a él, sin necesidad de que sus números en realidad cayesen en el sorteo

Planeaba hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer

Dejarlo ganar por un smash final

Si, sabia que se había dedicado a entrenar en secreto su smash final, sabía que había dominado la fase donde casi podía lanzarlo y en caso contrario le daría apoyo emocional

De cualquier forma esperaba aumentar su confianza para que se sintiera seguro y pudiera contarle lo que le ocurría

Claro que para que la esto diera resultado todo debía verse realista, por ende ninguno de los otros tres luchadores que cayesen en el sorteo no debían saber de su plan

Tendría que pelear de manera más seria que como lo hacía usualmente , todo con el fin de provocar que la batalla se vuelva intensa y los involucrados no se fijasen cuando la "esfera smash" entrara en el ring para poder apartarla y desviarla hacia donde Luigi de manera disimulada , eso sería lo más difícil

Pero por su hermano podía lograrlo

El sorteo comenzó el primero en caer fue el numero 11 el cual correspondía a link

El hyliano saco su espada la elevo al cielo y fue tele trasportado a la tarima

El segundo número fue el 20, que se traducía en samus

La caza recompensa fue teletraspotada a la tarima

Luego siguió el 05 y el niño llamado Ness apareció junto a los otros smasher

Y finalmente los números de su hermano y el

Ambos fueron trasportados a la tarima

El fontanero de rojo estudio la reacción de su hermano

El fontanero verde solo sonreía, una sonrisa falsa pudo distinguir Mario, como la pones cuando no quieres insultar a alguien que quieres

El de gorra verde sonreía, pero por dentro solo maldecía, su plan fue arruinado por lo que él creía era el destino

Masterhand invoco una enorme arena que flotaba distante en el cielo, esta tenía pinta de coliseo romano solo que no había arena solo plataformas y el vacio que marcaba el límite del área

Los peleadores fueron enviados a la arena cada uno en una plataforma diferente

Había usado el mismo modelo del nivel inicial solo que con temática de coliseo

Y entonces masterhand invoco pantallas gigantes hechas de energía, cinco en total

Cada pantalla mostraba a un smasher en ella

Todos se preparaban para el combate

Los que estaban en el suelo hacían apuestas entre ellos

Esta de mas decir que ninguno aposto a Luigi

no era que no le tuvieran fe , solo que sin un smash final era muy poco probable que le ganara a peleadores como samus o link y Ness que se consideraban peleadores de clase fuerte , o mucho menos a Mario si este llegaba a lanzar su smash final

En otras palabras Luigi una vez mas no tenia las de ganar

Las reglas del combate eran simples en si

Cada smasher tenía tres vidas, si perdías todas tus vidas estabas fuera, el que prevaleciera ganaría

Masterhand: bueno que comience la cuenta atrás

Todos empezaron a contar al ritmo de que los números aparecían en la pantalla

Todos: 5

Link apretó su espada

Todos: 4

Samus apunto su cañón

Todos: 3

Ness ajusto su gorra

Todos: 2

Mario apretó sus puños

Todos: 1

Luigi solo maldijo su suerte mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha

Todos: ¡batalla!

Comienza la contienda

Todos los smasher corrieron hasta el centro de la arena en busca de un choque inicial, Luigi detuvo su andar de repente dejando que los otros continuaran

Puede que no fuera el más fuerte, pero si había algo que sabía hacer era aprovechar la situación

Claro después de tantas desgracias aprendes a aprovechar los pequeñas momentos de oportunidad que se le presentaban

Una vez los otros cuatro chocaran aunque sea uno de ellos saldría disparado hacia él lo cual aprovecharía para golpearlo de vuelta y quizás causar un efecto de bala de cañón donde saldría lastimado más de uno

Su predicción se cumplió y del choque salió disparado Ness hacia su dirección cuadro el Angulo y preparo el puño y lo golpeo fuertemente haciéndolo volar de regreso hacia los otros peleadores, Ness golpeo a link quien no pudo prevenir el golpe debió a que estabas de espaldas pues samus lo atacaba por el frente

Cuando el hyliano fue impactado choco llevándose a samus por delante quienes salieron de la plataforma pero haciendo uso de sus especiales aéreos lograron volver a la plataforma

A tiempo

Mientras Mario cargaba su especial lateral para poder dar un golpe fuerte

Mario soltó su especial el cual era como todos saben una bola de fuego gigante

Luigi salto a la plataforma de la izquierda para evitar el ataque

Link se cubrió con su escudo lo cual lo protegió pero lo hizo retroceder hasta casi sacarlo de nuevo de la arena

Mientras samus y Ness libraban un intercambio de golpes en la otra plataforma

Mario decidió atacar físicamente a link, el hyliano también corrió hacia él con su espada levantada en señal de que iba a usarla para atacar

Pero cuando iban a chocar link tiro su boomerang el cual tomo por sorpresa a Mario pero no la suficiente para no poder contrarrestarla y devolverlo con un golpe haciendo que el ama tomara rumbo hacia donde luchaban Ness y samus, estos últimos saltaron para evadirlo

Mientras esto ocurría Luigi se mantenía aojado, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la batalla tarde o temprano ese sentimiento amargo tomaría el control así que decidió mantenerse de los combates cercanos y atacar a distancia por lo que durara el combate

Entonces ítem empezaron a aparecer en la arena justamente el primero que apareció en la plataforma donde estaba

Era una pokebola

Luigi la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y la lanzo a los pies de link

El pokemon que salió fue un snorlax el cual salto muy alto perdiéndose en el cielo

Y cuando cayó lo hizo siendo 8 veces más grande que cuando salió de la pokebola y aplasto a los que estaban a la otra mitad de la arena, lo cuales eran samus y Ness

Esto había causado un daño colosal en ambos peleadores pero más en Ness el cual estaba ya en **73%** de daño

Luigi iba a atacar pero se detuvo cuando una espada casi choca con sus pies

Era link quien había tirado a Mario por el borde haciendo que este se tuviera que agarrar del borde de la arena

Al parecer tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

Luigi decidió ir a la ofensiva, la defensiva no era una opción recomendable cuando luchabas con el hyliano elegido por las diosas

Link podía fácilmente romper tu escudo de energía y el daño que influía era alto pero tenía poca defensa mientras no usara su escudo, por lo que atacar era la mejor opción

Una vez el hyliano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca realizo su ataque smash hacia abajo dándole una fuerte patada baja a los pies que hizo al hilyano perder el equilibrio y entonces decidió unas su especial hacia arriba golpeándolo de lleno elevando a la vez

Una vez volvió a tocar la plataforma activo su escudo pues samus había lanzado uno de sus potentes misiles hacia el pero gracias a la activación de su escudo pudo aguantarlo

Lo que no pudo aguantar fue el ataque del yoyo de Ness debido a que el escudo se acaba con el tiempo no tuvo como bloquearlo ni pudo esquivarlo por lo cual lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo saco de la arena

Intento hacer su especial arriba para alcanzar el borde pero no fue suficiente y cayó al vacio

Luigi sintió como su ser se convertía en energía al chocar contra el "límite de la pantalla"

De repente un recuerdo le llego a su mente, de la primera vez que perdió

En su primer combate de la manera más humillante posible

Fue contra kirby en una batalla de una vida

Lo humillante no fue que lo venciera kirby, esa bola rosa era un reconocido peleador en todos los universos, lo humillante fue que lo derroto en el primer ataque arrojándolo de la arena

El sentimiento se incrementaba en su interior como una acidez muy fuerte en el estomago

Cuando volvió a la realidad estaba arriba de la nave de resurrección

(Ya saben esa que te devuelve a la arena cuando de mueres)

Luigi se bajo y estudio la situación, al parecer en los segundos en que se fue, samus y link habían sido sacados de la arena por Mario, y el este en ese momento encontraba peleando con Ness

Luigi reviso el terreno al parecer había un trofeo de ayudantes

Luigi lo tomo rápidamente y lanzo de inmediato para sacar al personaje de apoyo que estaba adentro, quien resulto ser elecman el cual uso su arma de rayo para dañar a Mario y a Ness

Este último salió disparado del campo debido a que había acumulado mucho daño y por ende perdió una vida

Elecman desapareció como era natural en los personajes de apoyo

Hasta ahora el único que mantenía todas sus vidas era Mario

Luigi no quería enfrentar a su hermano, no porque se sintiera incomodo pelear con él, es un torneo después de todo, si no porque este era un peso pesado, si link causaba mucho daño, Mario causaba demasiado, pelear con él en su condición actual era igual a otra vida perdida

Mario por su parte planeaba atacar a Luigi a antes de que los demás volvieran , no para ganar el combate , si no por que para que este se defendiera con maestría y se le subiera la moral , pues su hermano era un maestro en la defensa aun si quisiera hacerle daño tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por conseguirlo

Mario avanzo hacia Luigi corriendo

El de verde se preparo para defenderse, no debía dejarse tocar

Mario comenzó atacar con fuerza y Luigi se defendió con intensidad

Era una batalla de resistencia

Pero se vio interrumpida cuando una bomba cayó entre el medio de ambos, lo cual les obligo a separarse y para evadir la explosión

Era link que había vuelto y usado sus bombas

Mientras samus y Ness iban a ataca a Mario y a Luigi respectivamente

Mario había intensificado la pelea, el problema es que lo había hecho muy bien y ahora se le salía de control

Link y samus estaban muy motivos a tomar venganza por la pérdida de su primera vida y lo atacaron en conjunto

Luigi por su parte estaba tenido serios problemas con Ness que solo tenía ataques fuertes si no que de largo alcance como lo era su yoyo y de corto no le faltaba con su bate Luigi había saltado pero el yoyo lo había alcanzado y hecho daño lo cual lo hizo caer de lleno en la arena

Este se levanto rápido y realizo un esquive para evitar el especial hacia debajo de Ness

Mario se las apañaba con dificultad pero lo hacia

Y en su rango de visión entro lo que había estado esperando todo el combate

La bola smash

De inmediato realizo un especial hacia arriba para sacarse a los dos smasher que lo asediaban y acercarse a la bola smash pero cuando la iba a tocar algo jalo su pie devolviéndolo al suelo

Era el gancho de link que había evitado que completara el plan

Samus aprovecho esto para intentar alcanzar la esfera pero fue impactada por un Ness que venía como bala de cañón resultado de un golpe

Cuando Mario volteo vio a Luigi que había podido agarrar un bate que había caído como ítem

Mario hizo un especial hacia arriba aprovechando que link estaba viendo a Luigi

El golpe fue crítico y le hizo bastante daño casi que se sale de la pantalla

Mario por fin llego al orbe pero Luigi estaba bastante alejado

Tendría que golpear el orbe con suficiente fuerza como para enviarlo a que Luigi y así parecer un accidente, pero si lo hacía con mucha fuerza se rompería y su plan se vería arruinado

Era un golpe de uno en un millón

Mario levanto el puño para golpear la esfera, lo hizo de la manera más realista posible para no levantar sospechas y lo movió de manera contundente y velos contra el orbe

Este se agrieto bastante casi al punto de romperse pero no lo hizo y entonces este debido a la fuerza producida por el impacto salió disparado a la dirección de Luigi

El tiempo se detuvo para el fontanero

El fontanero de verde abrió los ojos cuando vio a la esfera smash que venía hacia él con gran velocidad

La tenia justo enfrente, era su momento, ese por el que había entrenado tanto, tantas horas, tantos días

Se olvido del sentimiento acido y de todo esos problemas

Todo se reducía a eso

El tiempo se reanudo y el fontanero menor golpeo el orbe

Y su cuerpo emano un aura multicolor indicando que efectivamente se encontraba en posición de lanzar un smash final

Y no cualquier smash final

Su primer smash final

Los luchadores estaban tan expectantes que ni se molestaron en atacarlo para robarle el smash final

Y los que veían el duelo desde las pantallas estaban igual de curiosos ante este suceso

Luigi podía sentir algo diferente a cuando entrenaba, esta vez se sentía la energía recorrer su ser de principio a fin

Se puso en la misma pose que hacia Mario cuando hacia el suyo

Supuso que como eran gemelos tendrían un smash parecido

Y hizo los mismos poses que hacia él y entonces….

Nada

Absolutamente nada salió de sus manos o de cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo

El aura no se había ido pero simplemente no pasaba nada

Todo el alrededor enmudeció

Y ligeramente se pudo escuchar a samus musitar

Samus: uh, pobre

Entonces los otros voltearon a verla y esta solo se puso a fingir que revisaba su cañón

Luigi abandono la pose, si antes se sentía mal, ahora estaba peor, no sabía por qué pensó que podía lograrlo

En el patio de la mansión nadie decía nada tanto era el silencio que se podía se podría escuchar a un alfiler cayendo

Nadie comento nada, nadie dijo ningún comentario irónico o chistoso sobre el asunto

Inquiera lo más viles villanos que estaban entre ellos dijeron algo

Solo miraron el rostro de decepción del fontanero menor

Mario se le acero

Mario: vamos hermano, cambia esa cara, abran otras oportunidades. Dijo Mario intentando subir el ánimo a su hermano

Luigi solo se arrodillo en la arena con la cabeza gacha

Mario se le acerco más y le puso una mano en el hombro

Mario: no te preocupes por eso, ¿Qué importa si no puedes realizar un ataque final?, aun así siempre puedes ser tu mismo

Luigi no quería escuchar mas palabras de compasión, se repetían más que una canción pegajosa

Su piedad solo era una forma de decirle que nunca lograría su objetivo

¿¡Que, que importa!?

Para ellos es fácil decirlo, no tienen nada que envidiarle a nadie, lo tienen todo

A veces quisiera que ellos lo entendieran a el

A veces quisiera que sintieran ese ardor en su estomago

Esa acidez

Misma acidez que se empezó a propagar por todo su cuerpo y empezaba a llegar a su garganta como si fuera vomito queriendo salir

Pero no fue acido lo que salió de su boca, al menos no en sentido literal

Luigi: cállate. Dijo en tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos oyeran

Todos en el campo de batalla lo miraban con ojos abiertos

¿Le había dicho "cállate" a su hermano?

Con el que no peleaba nunca, ignorando los torneos claro esta

Mario solo mantenía una expresión incrédula ante lo que había oído

Luigi movió su brazo y con su mano agarro el antebrazo del brazo que Mario le había puesto en su hombro y apretó con fuerza sobrehumana casi partiéndole el brazo

Luigi levanto la cara y en su rostro solo se podía ver una expresión iracunda

Luigi empezó a levantarse sin soltar o aflojar su agarre al antebrazo de Mario

Todos en el patio veían la pantalla consternados de lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos

Incluso los villanos estaban sorprendidos por la acción del fontanero verde

Luigi: ¿¡que sabes tú, sobre lo que es importante para mí!? , ¿Acaso me has preguntado? , NO , solo deduces por tu cuenta y miras para abajo creyendo que haces bien evitando que vea las cosas tal como son , mis defectos , soy consciente de ellos , pero ustedes solo quieren me haga como si nada y me conforme con ser como soy , pero eso no es suficiente para mí , lo sabrías si algunas preguntas mi opinión , ¡no voy a vivir toda la vida en tu sombra¡ ,¿¡sabes!?. Bramo Luigi con fiereza en sus palabras que le llegaban a Mario como puñetazos fuertes hacia su rostro

Al cual el fontanero solo podía poner una expresión de sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermano

Todos los demás estaban en un estado similar mientras escuchaban las declaraciones del hermano menor

Luigi: pero claro, ¡tú eres mario!, ¡te equivocas y te equivocas!, !Pero la gente te sigue amando¡ Nunca entenderás como me siento ,ninguno lo hará , ya todos tienen sus sueños en marcha , solo quedo yo , rezagado en una esquina , entiendo que doy pena ,que secreto decepción de los poros , ¡PERO NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CONFORME CON ESO! , puedo dar más, sé que puedo

Mario: yo no sabía que te sentías así. Dijo Mario saliendo de su trance

Luigi: ¡claro que no! , nadie lo sabe, toon link es mi amigo más cercano y estoy seguro que apenas lo noto o no le dio importancia

Mario: Luigi yo….dijo Mario pero fue interrumpido

Luigi: ¡no! , ¡No quiero su lástima! , ¡QUIERO SER NOTADO! , ¡PERO NO POR DAR PENA! ¡QUIERO QUE ME NOTEN POR LO QUE VALGO! , ¡Y USTEDES SOLO QUIERE QUE ME CONFORME! , ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR!

Mario: lo siento

Luigi: ¡no! , no lo sientes, ninguno lo hace, solo quisiera que en verdad me entendieran, quisiera que sintieran lo horrible que es

Lo que no había notado Luigi es que su aura de smash estaba creciendo a medida que hablaba y a medida que sus palabras se tornaban más intensas esta cambiaba su color de ese resplandeciente multicolor a tonos opacos y fríos sin vida o calor alguno

Luigi: ¡solo quiero que sientan lo que yo siento!

Y dicha esa última frase el aura smash de Luigi empezó a crecer y a rodearlo todo y en cuanto tocaba algo este pasaba a verse como cuando se toma una foto en negativo

Lo mismo sucedía con el mismo Luigi y con los otros smasher en la arena

Y entonces las pantallas se dejaron de ver bien y luego empezaron a transmitir estática

Y cuando los smasher del patio miraron la arena y notaron que el aura smash oscura había metido a la arena en una especie de pelota de oscuridad donde todo se veía en negativo

Peach: ¿¡Qué está pasando!? . Grito peach a masterhand alterada por la situación

Masterhand: si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Luigi **hizo su sueño realidad** , ese es un smash final, pero nunca había visto uno igual. Explico el ser cósmico

Peach: ¿el smash final de Luigi? , ¿Pero qué cosa es eso?

Masterhand: no seas necia mujer, te dije que nunca lo había visto, no esperes que te diga lo que no se

De repente en una de las pantallas se empezó a oír una voz, era la voz de samus que se oía entre la estática

Todos voltearon a ver

La estática se fue reduciendo dejando ver una imagen clara

Se podía ver una nave espacial toda destruida y en un mal estado, por lo que se podía ver era enorme

Flotaba sola en el espacio, sin nada que la perturbase

La estática volvió solo para irse segundos después

Esta vez la imagen mostraba un Angulo de primera persona de lo que se podía notar era alguien que corría, mejor dicho escapaba de algo que le perseguía por lo que parecía era la nave vista anteriormente

La visión volteo viendo a la dirección contraria a donde iba originalmente solo para mostrar lo que parecía ser un corredor en tinieblas y obscuridad

Se mostro como un cañón que hacia labor de mano disparaba al corredor alumbrando brevemente a lo que parecía ser una figura desconocida

Esa es la visión era samus y corría aterrada de algo, se podía notar por su respiración agitada

La estática volvió, para repetir el mismo proceso anterior

Esta vez se mostro la perspectiva de primera persona pero desde la parte del corredor en tinieblas, esta vez se podía ver a una samus corriendo y la visión era de lo que estaba persiguiéndola

Samus entro en una puerta de origen desconocido para los espectadores, el ser desconocido siguió la misma ruta

Una vez entro a lo que parecía ser la cabina de mando de la nave, el ser siguió caminado esta vez con más lentitud como si supiese donde estaba su presa a la cual le aguardaba un desconocido destino, pero no parecía para nada agradable

El ser desconocido se acerco a la mesa de control principal

Tomo la mesa y la voló por los aires con una fuerza gigante

Ahí estaba samus, escondida bajo la mesa

Esta al ver su escondite descubierto solo se dedico a empezar a disparar múltiples veces con todo su arsenal a lo que sea que la asechaba, pero todo fue inefectivo

El ser ni se inmutaba ante el ataque, este solo atino a agarrar el cañón del brazo de samus

Momento en que aprovecharon todos los espectadores para mirar sus mórbidos brazos salidos de las más profundas pesadillas

El ser que tenia aprisionado el brazo cañón solo jalo con fuerza, pero con tanta fuerza que el cañón salió con todo y brazo

Se podían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de samus dentro de su traje

Su brazo que había quedado hecho menos que un trozo de carne con un hueso que expuesto, brotaba sangre como una fuente producto de la hemorragia causada

El líquido rojo empezó a formar un charco mientras caía al suelo, samus se revolcaba en su propia sangre del dolor que sentía

Pero ese no fue el fin de su tortura

Sería una verdadera bendición si de verdad hubiese pasado así

El ser lanzo el ya inútil brazo lejos, y se dedico a jugar con su presa

Sus brazos los cuales poseían garras y se veían como una mezcla de carne y lo que parecía ser tecnología

Empezó a usarlos para desgarrar el traje de samus poco a poco asegurándose de su víctima sintiera el miedo en la forma más macabra posible

Empezó por deshacerse solo de las partes superficiales como lo era el pecho, el abdomen y las piernas, dejando a samus solo con su ropa azul

Nunca quito el casco del traje, al parecer se deleitaba con oír los gritos ahogados de agonía que resultaba de tenerlo puesto

Entonces la bestia continua con su diabólico juego

Agarro a samus por sus cintura con sus enormes brazos y de estos empezaron salir los que se podían decir eran gusanos del tamaño y largo de un puño empezaron a salir de los enormes brazos del ser

Y en una escena digna solo de las mejores películas de terror

Los gusanos empezaron a arrastrase hasta el abdomen de samus y empezaron a perforar su ropa y piel la sangre salpicaba obstruyendo la visión por instantes, pero al ser no le molestaba, parecía disfrutarle incluso

Los gusanos empezaron a meterse dentro de samus, esta con su brazo libre intento quitárselos

Grave error

Al intentar hacer esto último algunos de los repugnantes seres se subieron en su brazo y empezaron a devorar todo a su paso dejando ver piel tras piel dejando los huesos hasta el final, solo arrancarlos con fiereza

La parte más baja de todo era ver y oír a samus gritar e implorar ayuda a cuanta deidad se le ocurriese en el momento

Cosa inquietante por que ella era una mujer de ciencia, criada en el espacio por alienígenas, no poseía religión, eso solo daba a entender lo desesperada que estaba la chica siendo devorada por dentro

Hasta incluso empezó a implorar a deidades que no pertenecían a su mundo, como eran las diosas de hyrule

Pero a pesar de todo lo que gritaba nadie respondió

Ninguna deidad la salvaría de lo que le aguadaba

La pobre samus estaba sola junto con su verdugo

Tanto tiempo completando misiones en solitario, pero nunca se había sentido más sola en toda su vida

El clímax del asunto se dio cuando se pudo ver como el vidrio del casco de samus se llenaba de rojo

Solo para después salir uno de los gusanos rompiéndolo

La estática repitió el proceso

Esta vez volvió a samus solo que esta vez se veía u enorme hueco en su parte de la visión

Entonces se pudo reconocer al monstruo asesino

Media como dos metros y era indescriptible como una masa amorfa mezclada con partes de metal

Y el monstruo empezó a mutar, hacia una figura más pequeña, más reconocible para los smasher que visualizaban el grotesco espectáculo

Esa figura ahora igual a samus en todos los aspectos, solo que en el visor de su casco se podían notar ojos blancos y sin pupilas

Ese era el "SA-X" (samus aran x), el monstruo que alguna vez la caza recompensas había enfrentado

Los ojos sin vida de la criatura se centraban en la pantalla como si supiese que la estaban viendo

La pantalla se empezó a llenar de estática lentamente haciendo cada vez menos visible al monstruo, hasta que se perdió en el gris y blanco de la pantalla

Todos los smasher estaban horrorizados por lo que acababan de presenciar

Zelda: ¿sa, sa, samus, murió? pregunto la princesa hyliana entre temblores

Se oyó un "huuagh" de fondo, era pit que había vomitado debido a lo horrido de la escena

Palutena: ¡tienes que hacer algo! demando la reina de los ángeles al ser cósmico

Masterhand: ya intente usar mi poder de "pausa" para detenerlo, pero simplemente no funciono, es como bloqueara mi poder de alguna manera

Zelda: ¿samus murió? insistió con la duda la hyliana esta vez un poco más calmada

Masterhand: no estoy seguro, solo sé que lo que está pasando está ocurriendo por que Luigi activo su smash final

Cuando dijo esta última frase

El monitor que mostraba a Ness mientras peleaba en el torneo dejo de estar en estática, empezó a mostrar lo que parecía ser una oscura cueva, en ella se podía ver a Ness en el suelo con heridas causadas por una batalla, estaba junto a sus amigos de su mundo

Paula, Jeff, y Poo

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, definitivamente hubo una batalla hace poco

La estática volvió cambiando el punto de vista

Esta vez era oscuridad absoluta

Cosa que solo duro unos segundos se vio como si pequeñas aberturas dejaban entrar luz

Eran los ojos de Ness

El chiquillo volteaba explorando su alrededor para ubicarse en donde estaba

Entonces vio a sus amigos heridos y en el suelo

El chico se acerco corriendo inmediatamente a la más cercana que era su novia Paula

El chico la sacudía con fuerza intentado despertarla

No hubo resultado, el la dejo en el suelo y se acerco a sus otros dos amigos, repitió el proceso pero obtuvo los mismos resultados

El chico intento ver a los alrededores de nuevo, posiblemente buscando una salida del lugar

Pero todo estaba oscuro apenas podía verse así mismo

El infante uso sus poderes psiticos para crear una bola de luz y poder extender su rango de visión

Pero de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho

Lo que pudo ver era que no era una cueva en sí, todo el suelo está cubierto de lo que parecía ser sangre y las paredes estaban hechas de algo muy similar a órganos

Ness sabía donde estaba, y esperaba estar equivocado

La "Devil's Machine" ese horrible lugar donde libro la batalla final para derrotar al mal de la tierra

Pero si se encontraba ahí de nuevo eso quería decir que…..

Ness vio bien sus manos, y las froto entre ellas

Poco a poco como si de una ilusión se tratase estas empezaron a cambiar a lo que parecía ser pinzas metálicas

Lo sabía, estaba en su cuerpo de robot

Recordaba bien que el padre de su amigo les había dicho antes de ir a pelear contra "gigas" que para evitar traumar su mente haría creer a su cerebro que seguían en el mismo cuerpo, por ende cada que se veían entre ellos se verían como si siguieran siendo los mismos físicamente, a pesar de que su alma estuviera dentro del cuerpo metálico, así como que también le había dicho que con suficiente concentración esto ultimo podía ser anulado

Entonces Ness se dio cuenta de algo

El robot que hacia papel de niño tomo aumento más su esfera psitica para poder toda la cueva

Esta se ilumino, y mostro lo que el niño había pasado por alto

Era un orbe rojo como la sangre misma, gigante y en el medio con un color rojo más claro se encontraba la cara de un niño, que después se había enterado se llamaba ninten

Ness: gigas. Dijo el niño aterrado ante el ser del poder apolítico

El orbe rojo cuyo nombre era gigas empezó a emitir un sonido estridente que daño los inexistentes tímpanos del niño

El orbe se empezó a fragmentar como si fuera cristal y a así siguió hasta que finalmente este se rompió y una luz carmesí invadió el sitio, segando al chico

Cuando la luz se disipo por completo

El niño pudo ver que habían cambiado el escenario

Ahora era un vacio eterno, como el mismo espacio solo que sin las estrellas y los planetas

De alguna manera podía seguir en pie en una especie de suelo invisible, sus amigos también estaban en este y aun seguían inconscientes

Ness volteo hacia donde estaba el destructor cósmico

Ahora con su formas más perturbadora

Ness pudo sentir el mismo miedo sintió la primera vez que le vio

Color rojo intenso, con forma de una horrible cara que poseía una expresión de sufrimiento eterno a la vez que no se mantenía en ese estado, si no que se la pasaba moviéndose de manera continúa produciendo aun mas temor en el chico

Ness se preparo para atacar, uso su ataque psi mas fuerte

El ente no se movió ni un poco, ni mostro una expresión diferente a la que ya tenía

Entonces en idioma errático el ser se comunico

Gigas: yo jugar. Dijo el ser

Una gran fuerza psi lleno el ambiente

De repente el cuerpo de su amigo Poo empezó a bolar por los aires hasta postrarse enfrente del gran ser

Poo despertó de su letargo, y cuando vio al grotesco ser que tenía enfrente solo sintió ganas de nunca haber nacido

Atino a poner una mueca de horror infinito y soltar un grito de pánico

Gigas no se inmuto ante esto, ni siquiera parecía molesta por el grito

Pero aun así, con su fuerza psitica le arranco su lengua a Poo y la puso frente a su cara para que este la viera bien

Sangre empezó a caer de su boca y este volvió a gritar esta vez del dolor, pero con el órgano arrancado solo se atinaban a oírse balbuceos fuertes y palabras inentendibles

Gigas le metió la lengua de nuevo en la boca a la fuerza

Poo se agarro la garganta dando a entender que el órgano que le permitía hablar le estaba obstruyendo la tráquea y junto a la sangre le impedían respirara

Literalmente se estaba ahogando consigo mismo

Gigas solo observaba sin inmutarse

Después un rato de gritos Poo se empozo a dejar de mover poco a poco, dando espasmos hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse

Gigas al ver que su "juguete" dejaba de ser útil

Empezó a exprimir su cuerpo como si este fuera un trapo mojado, lo hizo hasta que el cadáver era menos reconocible como persona y solo termino siendo un trozo de carne envuelto e sangre

Ness solo observaba todo aterrado y confundido

Se suponía que ahora mismo eran almas en el cuerpo de robots, entonces ¿Cómo es que toda esa sangre se viera tan real? , ¿O que esos gritos de dolor fueran tan creíbles? , se supone que al tener un cuerpo mecánico algo como eso no debería afatarles, sin importar que tan creído este su cerebro, no podrían sentir dolor donde no lo hay

¿Verdad?

Pero sus preguntas no fueron ni escuchadas, ni contestadas, el ser destructivo utilizo su enorme poder para traer a Jeff hacia el

El chico se despertó y el mismo proceso que había sucedido con Poo se repitió

Pero esta vez el ser destructivo hizo algo diferente

Gigas: tu pelota

CRACK

Sonó en el ambiente

Ese fue el sonido del brazo de Jeff siendo torcido por la fuerza psitica del ser, tanto así que termino quebrándose

Jeff grito

Aun más fuerte que Poo, sus gritos eran más agudos

Y aumento la intensidad de estos cuando sintió que el proceso fue repetido con su pierna izquierda y luego con la derecha y luego su brazo

Gigas termino el trabajo quebrando el cuello del chico y este una vez muerto empezó a ser comprimido por la fuerza psi que era ejercida sobre el

Ness intentaba desesperadamente de detener la tortura lanzando sus más fuertes ataques al monstruo pero este ni lo noto y si lo hizo ni se inmuto

Al final de todo el cuerpo del niño se había convertido en una pelota de carne

Ness ya se encontraba traumado en si

Entonces vio al último amigo que le quedaba

Ness: (Paula). Pensó el infante volteando su vista hacia la chica

Entonces recordó la debilidad de gigas

Ness se puso firme y empezó a gritar. A pedir, a la gente de la tierra a través de sus poderes psiticos

Pidió que rezaran tanto como habían rezado la primera vez que habían peleado contra el horrible ser

Pero nadie respondió, nadie rezo, nadie hizo caso

Gigas se cambio a su última transformación, donde era el mismo multiplicado en infinitas versiones de el que ahora llenaban el vacio

Gigas: nadie escucha, nadie ti, todos perder esperanza, todos perder esperanza de ti

Ness se arrodillo con una cara de shock

Gigas: tu perder. Dijo el ser utilizando sus poderes para repetir el proceso con Paula

Esta despertó igual que los otros pero no llego a gritar

Gigas le había arrancado la cabeza la cual se separo de su cuerpo tan rápido que parecía como si nunca hubieran estado conectadas por la piel

La cabeza cayó en el inexistente suelo y rodo hacia Ness

Este la observo fijamente

Gigas: yo no mas jugar

Ness tomo la cabeza de su novia entre sus manos, las cuales ya no se veían como pinzas, ahora eran manos de carne y hueso

Apretó levemente lo que antiguamente era su novia para asegurarse de que todo era real

Entonces el ser cósmico empezó a emitir luz carmesí que volvió a segar a Ness pero este no cerró los ojos

Cuando la luz desapareció se pudo notar que ya no estaban en ese extraño lugar vacio, ahora se encontraban en la "devil machine" solo que estaba destruida por completo desde las paredes hasta el techo, se poya ver el cielo, total oscuridad sin una pisca de luz, la poca que había venia de rayos que caían a la tierra de vez en cuando

Ness uso de nuevo sus poderes para poder alumbrar su visión

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, gigas había ganado, el mundo se había llenado de oscuridad

Ness no entendía como pudo suceder eso, como pudo fallar

Ness miraba fijamente la cabeza de su amiga

Entonces se acordó

Ness: la maquina. Dijo Ness como esperando que la cabeza le respondiera

La máquina del tiempo que usaron para llegar ahí, debería estar cerca, podría usarla para volver en el tiempo y resolverlo todo

Sabía que le dijeron que no podían viajar siendo de carne y hueso, pero toda lógica se había ido al caño

Ness apretó la cabeza contra su pecho y empezó a caminar mientras la bola de energía le seguía brindándole luz para ver

Ness corrió como pudo podía oír como en la oscuridad del mundo, los monstruos de gigas encarnaciones del mal, se veía como se movían en las tinieblas atraídos por la luz

El chico siguió corriendo, sorteando no encontrarse con uno para evitar cualquier pelea

El chico pudo notar a lo lejos en la oscuridad una silueta conocida

Era la maquina, por fin iba a llegar

Pero pudo oír como muchos monstruos se acercaban a el

El chico apretó el paso y llego antes de que cualquier monstruo lo alcanzara

Intento hacer que funcionara, la maquina hizo sonidos como si fuera funcionar

Por fin, podría volver, evitarlo todo, salvar a sus amigos

Pero sus esperanzas se aplastaron cuando la maquina se apago de repente

Ness volvió a intentar que funcionara, esta no hizo nada, golpeo la maquina con su puño con mucha fuerza, tanta que su piel se abrió y se creó una hemorragia, pero el siguió golpeando la maquina con fuerza con mucha fuerza aunque el dolor debería ser gigante

Se oían como los monstruos se acercaban en grandes cantidades, se oían agresivos y feroces

Ness solo se sentó en el suelo mientras apretaba la cabeza de su compañera contra su pecho

La esfera de luz se fue apagando poco a poco

Dejando al niño en la oscuridad

Solo y sin esperanza

La imagen volvió a ser estática pura

Y aquí se acaba la primera parte del especial hallowen

Si, si lo se me a quieren ahorcar por hacer este corte en la trama

También se que posiblemente para ser un especial hallowen no es muy aterrador

Eso es porque a pesar de ser un fan de las pelis y libros de terror, no soy muy bueno creándolo

Tampoco es que soy un Stephen King para aterrarlos con relatos de miedo

Yo soy más casual, pura comedia, romance medio, y un poquito de acción

Y en ocasiones muy raras, fanfic introspectivo

Esto me hace preguntarme si debería poner este fic en la clasificación "m"

Ya veré yo, pero me avisan si le pongo la que no es

Pero a lo que iba

La razón de este corte es que me pareció que estaba muy largo y que les iba a dar flojera leerlo

Originalmente iban a hacer una sola parte e iba a salir el 20 de octubre, y hoy es 28 y aun sigo escribiendo

Para esto tengo una escusa valida

Verán yo empoce a escribir este fanfic justo después de que lo anuncie en mi otra historia "el extraño de verde" pero justo cuando iba a la mitad, el Word se puso chistoso y se daño

Tuve que volver a comenzar todo de nuevo lo cual causo un retraso horrible, eso sí fue una historia de terror

Además de retrasar este fic, también tengo retrasado el especial hallowen de mi otra fic "escuela de ineptos"

Ese si va a salir mejor, porque es algo tipo " scary móvie" donde el terror no se toma enserio a si mismo

El punto es que la siguiente parte llegara dentro de poco, pero más posiblemente en noviembre después de la época de hallowen

Y ya que estoy en el tema

Como decía al inicio del fic quería comentarles una anécdota de terror que justamente me sucedió a mí jugando un juego de Mario

El juego en cuestión era "Mario y Luigi súper star saga"

El original, no he jugado el remake así que no se si cambiaron lo que voy a relatarles

En una parte del juego Mario y Luigi caen el océano "buajaja", justamente en la isla "buajaja"

Pues resulta que en dicha isla hay habitantes muy extraños

Los bulis, son criaturas extrañas que no tienen brazo y hablan de cosas incoherentes, como el sentido de la existencia y otras cosas de las que no quiero hacer spoiler

Y no solo son los bulis lo que da mal rollo, si no que la música que suena de fondo es escalofriante, tiene sonidos agudos y se repite una y otra vez como una melodía inconclusa y todo empeoro cuando lo jugué en emulador, todos saben que cuando juegas en emulador puedes aumentar la velocidad del juego y por ándela música y yo de curioso lo hizo y el sonido se hizo más rápido y inquietante

Casi es peor que la canción de lavander town de pokemon rojo

Y para empeorar la situación por la isla hay radios ubicados en lugares diferentes

Cada radio cuenta un fragmento de historia

La historia que cuentan es que unos exploradores llegan a la isla, los exploradores descubren a los bulis y se quedan a los, poco a poco los exploradores se convierten el bulis y cuentan su experiencia de manera poco organizada

Yo en lo personal nunca encontré el último radio

Para bien o para mal

Quizás el radio tenía un final cómico o algo así

Pero es algo a tener encuenta, manteniendo en mente que es un juego para niños claro esta

No sé, a lo mejor soy yo el que lo exagera todo

Les pido como favor que jueguen el juego hasta llegar a esa parte y me cuenten que les parece

El juego se puede descara fácil y jugarse en un

Emulador

Para mí, lo peor que me paso en un gameboy avance

Eso es todo por mi parte hasta ahora, les deseo feliz noche de brujas

Que recojan muchos dulces

Y las preguntas que quedaron al aire fueron

¿Qué está pasando con el smash final de Luigi?

¿Cómo podrán resolverlo?

¿Los smasher murieron?

¿Qué pesadilla le aguarda a link y a Mario en la siguiente etapa de la historia?

¿Por qué le puse de titulo, "los sueños se hacen realidad"?

Eso lo sabrán en la siguiente parte

¿Qué recomendaciones darías para mejorar la historia?

Y ya es todo, me despido

Soy NIKINGk y buenas noches


End file.
